Blood Feeds the Roots
by Great Northern
Summary: What if instead of Tigerstar, someone else died. Tigerstar and Scourge now rule the forest, but one cat has plans to take it back. Will it work, or will there never be four Clans again. Has StarClan abadoned them? R&R please!
1. Prolouge: Welcome to the Forest

_**"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it."**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

"Well, are you still sure that you want to stand and fight?" Tigerstar's words rang throughout the hollow. The WindClan and ThunderClan cats glanced at each with discomfort looks on their faces. Who were these cats? Where did they come from?

The silence was broken by one little apprentice from ThunderClan. _"Collars?" _The apprentice spat out the word, hiding none of his disgustment that he felt for the strange cats. "Look at them--they're _kittypets! _We won't have any trouble beating them."

A larger cat beside him...most likely his mentor hushed him. The apprentice's eyes still betrayed his emotions for the strange cats that had come to TigerClan's aid.

Firestar spoke as BloodClan's leader walked out from behind Bone. "So Tigerstar, do you want to tell us who your new friends are?"

Tigerstar smiled as he annouced, "This is BloodClan.They come from Twolegplace. I have brought them to the forest to persuade you foolish cats to join with me. I knew you wouldn't have the sense to agree on your own." Tigerstar shot an evil look at Firestar who was trying to understand this new information that the TigerClan leader gave him.

WindClan and ThunderClan hissed in outrage, some warriors whispered among themselves about the new arrivals.

Tigerstar continued on with his gloating, "You see, Firestar? I am even more powerful than StarClan, for I have changed the Clans in the forest from four to two. TigerClan and BloodClan will rule together." He let out a little laugh at the other Clans. They will perish.

"No Tigerstar. If you want to fight, let us fight. StarClan will show you who is more powerful," Firestar said quietly.

"You mouse brained fool-" started Tigerstar, but was cut off by the little BloodClan leader.

"StarClan? StarClan? You fools still believe in that rubbish. Hah, if StarClan was so powerful, then how could Tigerstar just over rule the forest with evil then?" A glint of evil showed in the small cat's eyes.

"I'm afriad I haven't introduced myself. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan." Firestar said, ignoring the little cat's outburst.

"Scourge's the name. Ruler of BloodClan," growled Scourge. Firestar cautiously took a step back, the small cat tensed up, preparing for an attack.

"We don't want to fight. StarClan wouldn't want us to fight. Let us just talk about this," Firestar insisted. Tigerstar just chuckled at his attempts. Scourge wouldn't listen. He never did.

"StarClan doesn't exist you fool. I came here for the forest, and I'm not leaving without it," Scourge declared.

Firestar took another step up. "You can't live here. This is our home. There has always been four Clans, and BloodClan can't change that. You belong at your own home.

Scourge looked at him with a menacing glare. "Are you denying our right to live here?" Tigerstar's grin grew even more. Firestar would get it now.

Firestar swallowed before answering, "Yes. Yes I am. You can hunt if you like before leaving."

Scourge laughed at the word, "Oh we're not leaving. We intend to stay here. If you think that we won't leave without a fight. You guessed wrong." With the final word said, Scourge lunged at Firestar. The orange cat didn't have time to dodge the BloodClan's leader's thorn sharp claws.

Scourge lashed at Firestar's eyes, and cut him right above his left eye. The small cat landed ontop of the ThunderClan leader and dug his claws into his back. He gripped Firestar's throat with his mouth and bit down hard.

Firestar rolled on his back, ignoring the extreme pain coming from his throat. He tried desperatly to get the BloodClan leader off of him, but the small cat held strong. Firestar rolled completey on his back, exposing his belly fur and before he knew it, Scourge was ontop of him.

"This is a little trick of mine that I love," Scourge said before dragging his claw down Firestar's belly. Blood shot from the wound and Firestar layed still as he lost a life.

More blood kept on coming, and Firestar lost another life...and another...and another...and another. Firestar squirmed, trying to get away from the demon cat, but Scourge kept on taking life after life from the ThunderClan leader. Finally, Firestar layed still. No more lives were left to be taken away from him. He was in StarClan now.

ThunderClan and WindClan moved to attack Scourge, but BloodClan advanced towards their leader. Keeping the other Clans at bay.

Tigerstar walked up to the BloodClan leader and nodded his approval. "Well done Scourge."

Scourge just growled and asked, "Do I get our spot in the forest now? If not, your fate is the same as his." Scourge gestured towards Firestar whose fur was now red from his blood.

"Yes, now there is two Clans. You wither join TigerClan and BloodClan, or die," Tigerstar annouced.

Each cat glanced at each other, before slowly making their way to TigerClan's side. Sandstorm's eyes were glazed over with grief as she saw Firestar's body. She looked away. All of ThunderClan was silent in grief for their lost leader.

"Firestar is gone now. There are no more Clans except for BloodClan and TigerClan. You follow under our rule. Now go collect the rest of your Clan and tell them the news. They belong to us now. No one else. StarClan has abadoned you. Nobody will help you now!" Tigerstar yowled. Lightning flashed as if the emphasive his words.

Scourge growled as he agreed with Tigerstar. The forest was theirs now...no one could thake that from them.

Tigerstar walked over to Scourge and whisper, _"Welcome to the forest."_

**Author's Note-**

**Don't kill me! I just had to kill Firestar or else the story wouldn't work. Just so you know, if you don't like cruetly, this story isn't for you. It's a dark story about the evils of our world. Look at the quote at the top. That's basically my meaning for this one. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I have homework.**

**I know that Tigerstar wouldn't dare share the forest with Scourge, but I will explain it all in later on chapters. Also, it took me forever to type those first few paragraphs. I had to dig out my old Warriors: Darkest Hour and find the page where they talked about and retype it on the computer. Took forever! I will try to update every other week or so. R&R please!**

**Holly**


	2. Chapter 1: Master Plan

_**"Stand still. The trees ahead of you and the bush beside you are not lost."**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

It had been three moons since the death of Firestar and rise of TigerClan and BloodClan. BloodClan ruled Riverclan and WindClan's territory while TigerClan got ThunderClan and ShadowClan's territory. Scourge and Tigerstar would often send warriors over to each others sides for news and training. Tigerstar wanted to learn all of the techniques from BloodClan, but Scourge would never teach him his tricks.

The warriors of TigerClan were abused and tired. Their ribs stuck out and kits cried for milk from their exhausted mothers. Tigerstar and the higher warriors would eat first, then move down from rank...or how much Tigerstar liked you. Apprentices were always last, for they didn't give enough service to the Clan, Tigerstar would always say. Occasionly, Tigerstar would give them all equal amounts of food so that they wouldn't all starve to death.

Some cats from ThunderClan were still numb from the shock of Firestar's death. The flame had died out from their Clan. WindClan warriors tried the best they could to hide the ThunderClan warrior's weakness from Tigerstar. It had been working so far. But every now and then, a Thunderclan warrior or apprentice would be beaten by ShadowClan warriors for lack of work. It was a horrible existance.

Sandstorm was the worst out of all of them. She did her work, but never spoke. She unted, but hardly ever ate. Some she-cats had to force the food to her. She was still wound up in grief about her lost mate. Firestar's death had taken it's toll on the feirce warrior, and it seemed to be getting worse. Whitestorm was slowly passing away as he got older. The elders did the least amount of work, Tigerstar didn't kick them out because of their vast knoweledge.

Kits were made to make walls out of brambles. Their pads were cut on the sharp thorns and queens would spend hours licking the cuts away until infection was impossible. Cinderpelt had done her best to help the Clans, along with the other medicine cats. Tigerstar kept them around to make sure that his Clan was in tiptop condition for battle.

Lostface was considered a special warrior and helped Cinderpelt treat for Tigerstar and the higher warriors. All of the apprentices slept in one den near the border. They were supposed to warn TigerClan is any intruders were coming to invade their territory. Warriors slept around places in the forest and the higher warriors slept in the camps. Former leaders slept with the warriors.

One night, Bramblepaw walked into the den for apprentices, exhausted after a hard day of sparring with all of the ShadowClan warriors. Cinderpelt had treated his wounds and set him off to bed. Dawnpaw, Ceaderpaw, Rowanpaw, Fernpaw, Ashpaw were all in the den. Tawnypaw was outside keeping guard, a new thing the apprentices had come up with ever since they had been attacked by a patrol of warriors claiming it was a sneak attack.

"Hello," grumbled Bramblepaw as he walked in and curled up on his nest of old moss.

Dawnpaw poked him with her paw. "Get up sleepy head, we need to discuss something." Bramblepaw mumbled as he got up from his nest. His muscles protested from the movement. Roawnpaw sneered at him.

"What are we doing?" Bramblepaw asked.

"Fernpaw believes there is a storm coming. I feel it too," Ceaderpaw said. "Not just a weather storm, something bigger."

"Like what?" asked Bramblepaw, his ears pricked at this news.

"We don't know, but we want to be prepared. Soemthing big will happen between the two Clans, I just know it," Fernpaw said.

"I agree, there's too much tension between the leaders. Scourge and Tigerstar won't live in peace like this forever you know," Rowanpaw said to the other apprentices.

"What do you think we should do then? There's going to be a battle soon, everyone can feel it," Bramblepaw asked his peers.

Dawnpaw looked at the others before answering, "We believe that we should leave the forest. But not now, when a battle starts."

"And go where?" demanded Bramblepaw. "To become soft kittypets? Ha, I doubt I could live like that."

"I would never become a kittypet," growled Ashpaw. Everyone ignored his comment.

"We don't have a full plan just yet, but we want to get up our strength for our grand escape once the time comes along. tell them your idea, Roawnpaw," Fernpaw said, gesturing with her head for Rowanpaw to speak.

"I believe we should catch prey at night and keep it here, hidden. Eat it everyday and keep herbs here for when we escape. We don't want to get hurt out there with no herbs," Roawnpaw explained.

"Featherpaw and Stormpaw have some ideas, we'll just have to wait for them to come back," Dawnpaw looked out the den as she said this. Their den was an old badger's den, and it sometimes reeked of badger.

"Why can't we just escape during the middle of night?" asked Bramblepaw.

"Because Tigerstar will suspect of what we did when he sees our empty nests in the morning. If we leave during a battle, he'll just think we all got killed or something," Ceaderpaw explained. Bramblepaw nodded at what Ceaderpaw said.

"Hush, someone is coming," warned Tawnypaw as she dashed in the den. All the apprentices quickly got in their nests and pretended to be asleep. It took all of Bramblepaw's self-control to not fall asleep.

"Wow, everyone is asleep already," they heard Featherpaw say. The apprentices got up, sighing in relief.

Stormpaw jumped back, surprised, "Wow guys, you scared me."

"So, don't you guys want to tell us your ideas for the great escape?" asked Dawnpaw.

Featherpaw nodded, "I was thinking we could soak moss with water and that could supply us with water at dry places and what not..." She trailed off.

"Tawnypaw, shouldn't you be on guard?" asked Stormpaw.

"Great, I was hoping someone wouldn't notice!" exclaimed Tawnypaw as she stomped out to the guarding postition. The apprentices snickered at her as she stormed out of the den.

"What if we get caught?" asked Ashpaw, voicing everyone's fears.

"We won't. That's why we have to plan ahead and work out every single little detail," encouraged Dawnpaw.

"That will get annoying," grumbled Roawnpaw.

"I'm wathing you," Ceaderpaw threatened. Roawnpaw made a face at the other apprentice.

"Hey! No face making at each other," warned Fernpaw. Both ShadowClan apprentices made faces at her.

"Yeah, real warrior like," Bramblepaw said sacarstically.

"Let's get back to planning," suggested Stormpaw.

"No thanks, I'm bushed," Rowanpaw said, flopping down on his nest.

"I'll relieve Tawnypaw of her post," Dawnpaw said as she went out to take her spot as guard. Tawnypaw dashed back in to her nest. Bramblepaw curled up and was glad to leave this hell of a place that he used to think of as home.

**Author's Note-**

**Ducks and runs.**

**Sorry, it was so TERRIBLE, and SHORT! I wasn't even going to post this, but I checked my email and orignally I had no new email, but guess what...I had eleven messages. I actually fell off my chair because of this. And this story has been up what? Six hours. so here is Chapter 2!!**

**Sorry about my out-of-charactness somewhat, I couldn't think because my cat was killing my feet. And if I was a little mean in the beginning...SUCK IT UP!**

**I have a game! Let's play: GUESS HOW OLD THE AUTHOR IS! I'm younger then you would think, I'll tell you that. IDK why I wanna post this, but all my friends were like, "Insert real name here, you should make your readers guess how old you are." Then they wouldn't leave me alone yesterday. Damn it was confusing as hell!**

**Here are my responses to my awesome reviewers!!**

**Mew Anju- Glad you think so. Firestar sucked, but rock on Fireheart! Read your Warrior Cats Idol. Nice story, could you ask people to read this one? Want some publicity! You don't have to, but it would make me dance around my room in my underwear (and shirt) if you did.**

**Ichisuki the ninja- Damn, I can't even pronuce your username. Glad you like it, but that will all change in later on chapters. (Laughs evily because I know the ending). And I will keep working...hopefully.**

**Pocket97- Ahh, you anymous reviewers are so freaking awesome! You are like a master of disguise, (hums mission impossible theme song). Glad you enjoyed my story. I enjoy angst stories too. :D.**

**Lunarpaw- Firestar was only awesome in the first series in my opinion. Well, your reaction is different then my friends. They died when I told them about my idea for this story on Friday. They were like, "But we hate Scourge!" I don't like to kill main characters and when I saw the dedication I was like, sorry Erin for killing our flame colored hero.**

**The Silver Tabby- First of all WTF on the username. I had a tabby, but it ran away. So did the other six ones I had and one got ran over (don't name your cat Max). Depressing is like my favorite kind of story!! Go angst! No offense to you or silver tabbies. **

**Also, I am a big angst torture fan. Espically for POTC. Read any good angst stories? Put 'em in a review. Thanks,**

**Holly**


	3. Chapter 2: Guild of Protecters

_**"Enthusiasm is excitement with inspiration, motivation, and a pinch of creativity."**_

_**Bo Bennet**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

The apprentices were up every night, planning their master plan. Even after they went to sleep, none could sleep for their ideas still buzzed around their head and as one knows, it is very hard to sleep with your mind full and your belly empty. Tigerstar didn't notice their enthusiasm as bad or strange, he just thought the apprentices were finally excited by the thought of him ruling.

The warriors on the other hand, had thought it was a bad thing and finally thought their apprentices had finally gone mad from this. One night, the warriors gathered together in the darkest part of the forest to discuss the apprentices and Tigerstar.

"He's a mad man I tell you. Driving little apprentices to work this hard? I'm telling you, they are going to snap one day," Tornear said quitly as the warriors were discussing their current situation. Brackenfur, Mousefur, Tornear, Deadfoot, Runningbrook, Oakfur, Russetfur, Heavystep, and Shadepelt were all at the gathering of warriors. The others had refused to come, either too tired or thought it was pointless.

"You would go mad too if you worked with Scourge," muttered Russetfur. Some cats cast dark glances at her, she wasn't the most popular cat amongst this group.

"I think the medicine cat's got their paws filled with all these injuries. Apparently none of them have heard anything from StarClan," annouced Deadfoot.

"Has StarClan abadoned us?" questioned Runningbrook. The warriors gave each worried glances for they had wondered the same thing.

"StarClan might have, there is too much evil in the forest, it's not right. StarClan is pure, not evil filled cats," Shadepelt said.

"StarClan doesn't blame us for the events that are happening, we must keep our fate," encouraged Brackenfur.

"Young warriors, they'll never learn," Russetfur sighed as she said this. Heavystep let out a little laugh at her joke, some other warriors joined in. It felt good to just be laughing even though their situation was deadly serious.

"I just hope the apprentices don't realize any of this," Oakfur said. The others also shared his concern, they didn't want their apprentices to be worrying about these things too.

"Actually, they are quite happy. There's a new sort of gleam in their eyes, like they have some sort of mischeif planned," Runningbrook told them. Some other warriors nodded, also seeing the new jump in their step as they walked.

"I just thought it was too much honey," muttered Heavystep.

"Could be," Brackenfur said, some warriors were having a bad time keeping in their chuckles.

"It's something more, these apprentices are up to something," Tornear said, trying to get everyone to believe in his idea that their apprentices might have something here.

"Why couldn't they? They're smart, they must have figured out something by now. Probably as we speak they are making up an escape plan," Deadfoot said with a half-crazed laugh.

"How can they do that if we can't?" asked Mousefur, her eyes blazing.

"Maybe we just haven't thought of that?" suggested Brackenfur. He was silenced by Shadepelt and Tornear growling at him for silence.

"No, they young one is right. Instead of sitting around here moping, we should be trying to escape. There have to be other territories out there, you know past highstones," Deadfoot said.

"Didn't RiverClan scout the areas beyond highstones?" asked Mousefur.

"She did, but would only share the information with Stonefur and our medicine cat. None of us knew the information except for the warriors that went on the patrol," explained Shadepelt.

"My friend went on the patrol. He told me that there was thunderpath after thunderpath out there, then some green way beyond that. We would never make it to the green in our weak state," Heavystep said. The others shook their heads in depression.

"Well, we have to at least come up with something!" exclaimed Tornear.

"I agree, there's nothing worse then sitting around like a bunch of cowards. Tigerstar may have taken our Clans, but he hasn't taken away each other," Runningbrook proclaimed. Other cats meowed in agreement.

"Why don't we make up an escape plan," suggested Shadepelt.

"And go where?" growled Russetfur, "This is the only place we've only known. Where do you suppose we go?"

"Hey step off, Russetfur. She has a good idea," warned Tornear with a growl. Russetfur puffed her fur up at him.

"Hey, stop! We are warriors, not kits. Now is not the best time to be fighting against one another," Deadfoot said.

"We should make this a secret, like have meetings and that," suggested Brackenfur, "We could plan our escape here."

"Let's make it a guild, a secret guild. We should call it the Guild of the Protecters," suggested Heavystep.

Slowly, each warrior agreed to join. Deadfoot was nominated leader since he had the greater position out of all of them.

"Alright, well first off-" Deadfoot was cut off by a scuffle of lots of footsteps. All the warrior's heads snapped to look at where the noise is coming from. They saw a bunch of cats dashing to the camp where Tigerstar was.

They hear glimpses of what the cats were saying, but all cats heard the word, _'Die.'_

**Author's Note-**

**Oh, aren't I evil? This was a stupid chapter too, I hated it, but oh well, I'll post it. **

**I enjoy cliffhangers, do you guys? To me they are awesome to write! :D**

**Now, I don't know if warriors had the word guild back then, I probably spelt that wrong, but my friends told me that this was the way to go. Also, if anyone has any printer paper, send it to me. Long story, I'll tell in the next A/N.**

**Here's my response to my ONE reviewer for the last chapter:**

**Sandtalon- Yeah, I felt bad for killing him off. Firepaw was pretty awesome, I wish their apprenticeship was longer. Damn you Erin (sorry didn't mean that). I know, don't you just hate it when you are reading a story you despise, but have to keep reading it because you need to know what happens. It's like me when I was reading a ramdom OC my friend suggested.**

**Thanks to everyone who put me on their author alert, author favorite, story alert and an extra big hug to those who reviewed or gave me a PM of encouragement.**

**I forget to mention this, but I dedicate this story to a good reviewer of mine: Darren's Wings. I was inspired to right this when I read one of her stories. That and my friends got obsessed with Tigerstar like five days ago. :D.**

**Holly R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: To Scourge with you!

_**"Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools."**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

_**Blood Feeds The Roots**_

Fernpaw was awoken by the commotion outside. "Get up everybody," she whipsered it just in case it might have been an attack. The other apprentices grudgly got to their feet and shook away their sleepiness. Much to their protests, Dawnpaw had made them start sleeping lighter so that they could hear what was going on. This happened after she had to pratically jump on Bramblepaw to get him up.

"What is it?" demanded Roawnpaw, "Another patrol?"

Fernpaw shook her head, "No, can't you hear it?" All apprentices were quiet as they listened for something. They heard it, lots of footsteps, like a bunch of cats rushing to something.

"Should we follow?" Dawnpaw asked.

Bramblepaw shrugged, "Why not. It seems everyone is going."

The apprentices sneaked out their small den and Ceaderpaw who was on guard followed them. They followed the sound of footsteps to the camp where Tigerstar usually slept with his warriors that were his guard or what not. It seemed that every cat in TigerClan was there, except for...

"Sandstorm? What's she doing there?" hissed Tawnypaw as they saw Tigerstar towered over Sandstorm.

"Shhh," warned Ashpaw as they watched intently.

"You are disrespectful, rude, and hardly do anything. Even the ingured and crimpled do more that you! You piece of vermin," growled Tigerstar as he hit Sandstorm with his paw. She moved swiftly and dodged his sloppy blow.

"Maybe because you killed him! You killed our great leader! I will never forgive you for that!" snapped Sandstorm in defense. Many warriors gasped at what she said. Sandstorm was not in a good situation.

"She is gonna get it now," Dustpelt murmered, feeling sorry for his former best friend.

"What did you say?" growled Tigerstar. His eyes blazed with anger for Sandstorm.

"Yeah, you heard me. I hate you and what you've done to the Clans. Firestar could run a better Clan than you. You can't be half the cat he was!" Sandstorm shouted. The apprentices looked at each other nervously. What was she up to?

"Oh yeah, then how could Scourge kill him so easily? He died faster then any cat I've ever seen. Never seen so much blood in my life," Tigerstar said, getting Sandstorm's anger up. She hissed at him and let out a low growl.

"What is she doing?" asked Bramblepaw.

"She's crazy," whispered Tawnypaw.

"I will kill you and slowly!" shouted Sandstorm.

"Oh really? Is that a threat?" asked Tigerstar tauntingly. He cirlced around her, Sandstorm's eyes following him. Tigerstar let out a bark of laughter, "You fool."

"Yes, it's a threat to you, Firestar's killer! Let's fight, right now," Sandstorm crouched as she said her challenge. Tigerstar's eyes glinted with a hint of madness and sastifaction.

"But I'm not his killer. If you wish to settle this out the old fashion way, I believe it is Scourge you wish to fight with," Tigerstar said this with a laugh as he saw the horror come in Sandstorm's eyes. She wasn't as good of a fighter that Firestar was and Scourge...She had only wanted to duel Tigerstar.

"Take her to her oppenent," ordered Tigerstar and two warriors stepped out and dragged Sandstorm away to BloodClan. She never returned...

**THE END! DONE WITH STORY! HAHA!**

**Kidding, gosh!**

It was four days after Sandstorm had been taken away. Everyone had given up hope that she was still alive for Scourge might've killed her right away. Since that day, two others had been sent to Scourge for doing things wrongly, they were Onewhisker and Boulder. Both had either stepped out of line or backtalked to Tigerstar.

One night, the apprentices were up again having another meeting.

"Can you believe this?" asked Ceaderpaw with a snarl, "He's treating us unfairly."

Dawnpaw nodded, "I know, i'm exhausted from this worry."

Bramblepaw looked around and said, "Does anyone know where Rowanpaw went?"

The others looked around and saw that they were one short: Rowanpaw. "Last I saw of him (**or a her) **was we were eating a squirrel we had found after catching ten pieces for the high warriors," Tawnypaw said.

"Must be out late getting water or something," Fernpaw suggested. The others didn't looked convinced and Bramblepaw had a feeling that something went very wrong with Rowanpaw.

"Well, anyone have any ideas?" asked Ashpaw.

"We could tie mice to our tails," suggested Featherpaw, "That way we could carry more freshkill without using our mouth."

"Yeah, but how do we tie them smarty tails," sneered Ceaderpaw. Featherpaw snarled at him and Bramblepaw growled at the both of them to shut up!

"We are all just probably tired from the stress. How about we go to sleep and-" Tawnypaw was cut off by Stormpaw rushing in from his post as a guard.

"I've just heard you guys, Rowanpaw has been sent to Scourge!"

**Author's Note-**

**Yeah I know this sucked. I have a good reason for it, we just found out my sister has whooping cough. Don't worry, she's over ten and older than me so she's not in the danger zone. We don't know how she caught it, but I have to stay away from her at all costs because if I catch it...I can't write...Better go to school with protection gear on and hide in the bathrooms breathing air transported from New York. **

**While I wait for these things to come in, here are my replies to your reviews:**

**Lunarpaw- Yeah, it is pretty cool. I probably won't update for a while because of my sister. Seriously, she can't stop coughing! OMG IM GOING INSANE!**

**Sandtalon- Do you like to guess my plots? Well see if you can guess what happens in the next chapter, bet you can't! HAHA! Plus, you were totally wrong, sorry. I was considering just having a big battle and everyone dies except for Bramblepaw and his friends, but I decided that would be too cheesy so it's a much more better plot...I hope.**

**I'll update as soon as I can find a place five miles away from my home, this cough will kill me! Luckily she is going to the doctor right now, thank you!**

**Holly**


	5. Chapter 4: Problems

_**"We can't solve our problems by using the same kind of thinking we used when we created them."**_

_**Alber Eintstein**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

"So what do we do know?" asked Bramblepaw after Stormpaw had finsihed explaining how he had over heard Rowanpaw's mentor talking about how he had been sent to Scourge during a training session.

"Go after him of course," snarled Ceaderpaw.

"Or we could stay here and cower," suggested Ashpaw. Ceaderpaw bit him to knock some sense into him, how stupid was that gray apprentice?

"I agree, Rowanpaw is our friend and we have to save him," Tawnypaw said, a new fire burining in her eyes. Many cats knew of the strange friendship that had formed between the two apprentices. Bramblepaw was happy for his sister to have a good friend like Rowanpaw.

"Glad someone agrees with me," mumbled Ceaderpaw with a dark look at Ashpaw.

"You know that means we have to sneak over to BloodClan's territory," Fernpaw said. Some apprentices had worried looks on their faces, they knew this too, how could they do it?

"So does this mean more countless nights of planning?" asked Ashpaw.

"No, we don't have time. We have to get help, but from whom?" Bramblepaw asked the others. They all looked at each other, not coming up with anything. Tawnypaw kept on looking out the den, seeing how much time they had before the warriors would do their annual patrols...wait, warriors.

"What about the warriors," she suggested, holding her hope for a second, hoping the others would agree.

"Do you mean those slime balls of cowards that follow Tigerstar?" growled Ashpaw.

Tawynpaw shook her head, "No no, I'm talking about our mentors and our friends. They would help us, am I right? We need help and I bet they will offer it to us. Come on, Rowanpaw needs our help."

Bramblepaw nodded, "OK, let's say we do get some help, then what? It would take forever to come up with a good battle plan, we need to get him now. The warriors might want to wait or not help us at all. We need to think about this before we go off on some crazed adventure to BloodClan. Scourge wouldn't be happy to see a couple of wandering lost apprentices."

"Okay, we should sleep on this. I'll take guard," Dawnpaw said before walking out to take the guard post. The others settled down in their nests and curled up for a good night sleep. Tawnypaw whispered good night to Rowanpaw, hoping he could hear her.

That same night, the Guild of Protectors were discussing more plans. "Now I thinkhe is crazy," Russetfur said simply.

"Finally, she comes over to the good side," mumbled Brackenfur. Russetfur swiped at his ear, but missed and accidently hit Oakfur and he shook his head to get back his vision.

"Watch it, you two," warned Deadfoot. The three grumbled something that wasn't audible to any cat's ears. "Now, what do we know about this going to Scourge business?"

"Well, they have been going over there, but not returning, so we could assume they are dead, but Scourge could be keeping them as prisoners," Tornear said.

"Prisoners? For what, to go hunt for him?" asked Runningbrook.

Tornear shook his head, "No, for information. Everyone knows that it's only a matter of time before Tigerstar and Scourge are going into battle with each other, he might want to know something about TigerClan while he is panning his invasion."

"Well, we all do know that there is most likely going to be a battle, but will we fight for Tigerstar?" asked Heavystep.

"No way, I will never fight with that madman!" Shadepelt spat, hissing out the last word as an insult to Tigerstar.

"Me either, but we must at least have and idea of what to do when we are left to face battle. Tigerstar expects us to fight and if we can't escape there will be dire punishment" Mousefur reminded them all.

"Yes, that is a possibility, but we have to do something. I hate standing around here knowing that Tigerstar is killing off our way of life," Brackenfur said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He missed the freedom of the four Clans and enjoying hunting and the undergrowth beneath his paws. He wanted his old life back, back to way it used to be.

"Why are we so negatative all of a sudden? We still have a choice to do something about this," Oakfur said, hoping to raise the spirits of his fallen friends.

"Well, what can we do? StarClan hasn't said anything to us, and we don't know what to do," Heavystep said. Deadfoot came up with an idea and began to smile, Heavystep noticed this and looked at his paws, "Was it something I said?"

"StarClan hasn't given us a sign yet, but we can get a sign. Where do cats go for help from StarClan?" Deadfoot asked, waiting for an answer.

"The river?" guessed Brackenfur. Russetfur swiped at his ear ad Brackenfur growled at her slightly. Deadfoot sighed at the two, they would never learn would they?

"No, the Moonstone. We need answers and StarClan has them!"

"Yes, but doesn't only leaders and medicine cats go there? We wouldn't be welcomed," Runningbrook said, reminding them all that they weren't either of those things.

"We could convince a medicine cat to go for us and tell us what happened and what we need to know. We can tell them our questions," Shadepelt said and others nodded.

"Yeah, but for us to be able to do that we would have to cross BloodClan's territory and I don't want to send a medicine cat to it's death by doing that," Brackenfur said, nervously shuffling his paws.

"We could escort the medicine cat, that way it could be more safe and it could be WindClan's medicine cat since they know that area best," suggested Oakfur.

"That makes sense, Barkface will go, all we have to do is ask him and find some warriors who want to go with him. Anybody?" Deadfoot asked looking around.

"I'll go," Russetfur said, stepping up. Tornear, Brackenfur, Shadepelt, and Mousefur also agreed to go along with Russetfur to escort Barkface. They couldn't risk bringing others for a greater chance of being spotted.

"Alright, so that solves one problem, about a million more to go," Brackenfur mumbled.

Tornear smiled, "You're catching on."

**Author's Note-**

**Hate this chapter so much, it's short and boring. But, I have reasons why that is!**

**1. I've had to move in with my friend since my sister is still coughing up the place at my house. She is one of my five friends that her mother doesn't mind me blaring rock music at seven a.m.**

**2. I got sick with food posioning this week. Curse you school food.**

**3. I was riding around the neighborhood when I flipped over on my bike and scraped my hand so I couldn't write.**

**4. I was super busy because I'm in the advance Math class so that means more homework!**

**As you can tell, I am super busy right now so I am looking for a co-writer, someone to help me think of ideas and write some chapters. I will still do most of the percentage of the work, but a co-writer should help these chapters keep moving. Also, my sister is going to be moved to the hospital next week for more medical treatment since our crappy medicine isn't working, or at least that's what my brother told me yesterday when he called me.**

**Now, here is my replies:**

**Lunarpaw- I hate allergies, and they act up in humid air. Sucks for me since I live near Corpus and the ocean. :D.**

**Hawkeh- Yes, he does hate half-Clan cats, but that will hopefully will be explained in later chapters. Yes, I have been thinking about the ceremonies, but my hands are getting cold so I can't tell you more.**

**Sandtalon- YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW THE WHOLE STORY! Kidding, I love your reviews. Yes, you are somewhat correct on that, and Sandstorm is cool, but she gets annoying as hell later on. I won't catch her cough because I now live with my friend (for now...). I hope I'm not that predicatable, I want this story to be full of surpirses. Keep on guessing.**

**Tell me some suggestions for a co-writer in reviews.**

**Holly**


	6. Chapter 5: A Rat in the Forest

_**"It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the areana, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blodd, who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again; because there is not effort without error and shortcomings; but who does actually strive to do the deed; who knows the great enthusiam, the great devotion, who spends himself in a worthy cause, who at the best in the end the triumph of high achievement and who at the worst, if he fails, at least he fails while darings greatly. So that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat."**_

_**Theodore Roosevelt**_

_**Blood Feeds The Roots**_

"Come in," growled Tigerstar from where he was in his den. He had heard one of his warriors that was still loyal ask for permission to enter his den, no one ever did that unless they wanted to talk or had something important to say which basically fell into the category of talk.

Boulder cautiously walked in, his eyes were filled of questions about the many claw marks on the wall of the cave, but he didn't ask anything. The skinny warrior sat down in front of Tigerstar and bowed his head before speaking, "Lord, I have some news."

Tigerstar pricked his ears at this, so far it had been a slow moon. TigerClan had began to follow his orders more quickly now that they knew he might just send them to Scourge for their unknown fate, in fact, he didn't even know what Scourge did with them. "What is it, Boulder?"

"I was just talking with one of the warriors who sleeps out in the forest. Apparently they have been hearing voices every couple of nights and some of the warriors are missing from their assigned spots late at night. He suspects that they are gathering, or plotting something," Boulder explained, shuffling his paws, but keeping eye contact with his leader.

"Plotting something? Do they even dare, they know the situation is hopeless, not even StarClan can save them now. Do you have any ideas or did this warrior have any suspicoins?" inquired Tigerstar.

Boulder thought for a moment before answering, "He didn't have any ideas, or at least any that he told me. He would've come straight to you, but he isn't one of the warrior permitted to come in your den. Though, I do have some ideas, I believe they can be plotting to do some sort of rescue mission or go to do something for StarClan. The young warrior kept on hearing the word 'Moonstone' come up."

"Moonstone you say? Well, I will alert Scourge, he owns that side of the river, but who is this young warrior? I would like to question him more thourghly and recieve as much information as I can, like who are these traitors and where are they gathering?" Tigerstar said, shouting off questions that he needed answers to.

"But, I have those answers! I know them all, he told me everything he knew!" Boulder shouted happily, bouncing around on his paws, forgetting his fear and hoping that he might be able to prove himself to Tigerstar.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" growled Tigerstar which made Boulder sit still again and the tension was back.

"Well, the warrior didn't want to reveal himself just yet, he wanted to wait until it was just the right moment. From what he knows, apparently they are meeting by the Owl Tree. I don't know why, it's close to BloodClan territory they might get caught," Boulder added the last part as an after thought.

"Yes, but that might come in handy, I will warn Scourge about that soon. Go on."

"There seems to be a numerous sort of them, but the warrior can detect Shadepelt, Brackenfur, Oakfur, and Runningbrook from the voices that he hears. There seems to be many more of them, but he can't tell because they speak more quietly. He often hears them say how much of a madman you are, and it's usually the same voice. Does that sound like anyone you might know?" Boulder asked his leader.

"Russetfur oblivously, though I may be wrong. Is that all the information you can give me?" Tigerstar asked the young warrior.

"Well, they seemed to be metioning some words, and sounded rushed, but he couldn't make them out. That's all he would tell me," Boulder explained.

"Well, thank you Boulder, that will help me very much. I don't like the thought of traitors amongst the Clan," Tigerstar said and gestured for the warrior to leave. Boulder moved for the door, but hesitated.

"Tigerstar, what if there are more groups plotting to escape or kill you? There may be hundreds of them, hiding in the shadows. What will you do to find them, if they do exist out there?" asked Boulder.

"You're right. Look for any strange activity amongst the warriors, set up patrols at night so that they have less time to go to their secret meetings. And Boulder, spread the word that if you are plotting something, you will be killed once caught, and we will find you." Boulder nodded and ran off to do his duties, but glad that he had proven himself useful to Tigerstar.

Tigerstar smiled, but not a nice one, "There's a rat in the woods, and I am gonna find it one way or another."

**Author's Note-**

**Short chapter, short on time. Short update on me- Going on beach trip to Port Aransas Friday, gone all weekend, be with friends at beach house. Will be thinking of more ideas :D. Sister is coming back to the High School next Tuesday. She is almost all better, doctors just want to run some more doctor stuff on her. I'll be moving back home Monday. Going to Coldplay concert in November, awesome.**

**This chapter is nessacary for plot, so keep reading and sorry about the long wait. Two of my friends were ill and I visited them with my other three friends like we always do with the others are sick. Plus I'm training for triathlon coming up in February so...**

**Response!!**

**Fanned Chocolated Returns- Alright, now before I crack my knuckles and set down to send you to hell, here's a tip: I am not a nice person. I like my friends, but everyone else (people I actually know, internent peeps rock on!) is bullshit to me. So, let's move on: I hate you. You have no life. Everyone laughed at your review when I told them it. No one speaks that way anymore. You need to get a life. Write a story dude, n00b. I have been writing for 7 years so FUCK OFF. Hate my story, well I hate you. Go to hell you damn piece of bullshit that came out a monkey's asshole. **

**Promise Nottinger- Only about the first five or so paragraphs were taken from the book. I wanted to keep it as close as possible in the beginning, but I don't own any of it. I know, I suck at grammar, but sorry, I hate proofreading and sorry for me, I don't have word. Glad to see you took the time to point out my mistakes, I'll for that in the future.**

**Sandtalon- Glad you like my quotes, I enjoy them too D. I wish everyone would enjoy my awesome quotes, go Albert Einstein! You are now like all of my friend's favourite reviewer. They all asked me today, "Did Sandtalon review?" They squealed when I told them it, apparently they like my reviewers more than me. Your suggestion gave me some ideas. Wanna be my co-writer? I need someone to help me out with this story and since you like guessing plots, I'm just asking. **

**Yes I have been writing for seven years, I do write my own original stories. You can see them on Webook under my username: Deadangel. I write some that don't go on there, wow this is a long A/N.**

**Holly**


	7. Chapter 6: Loyalty

_**"**__**Loyalty is a two way street."**_

_**The Last Lecture**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

If it was at all possible, Scourge was worse than Tigerstar. He cared less about you or what you did. If you had a problem, Scourge would give you a dirty look and said, "It's your life, not mine." If you stayed there for more than ten seconds, well you were a dead cat. Rowanpaw learned this the second he was brought over.

He didn't know what he did wrong. Rowanpaw was simply carrying some mice back to the den as a little surprise treat after he recieved an ecourgaing nod from a warrior while he hunted. That was amazing and hardly ever witnessed, especially by apprentices. He had wanted to celebrate with the fact that he wasn't a horrible apprentice by bringing some extra food, but he had been caught by some ShadowClan warriors.

Apparently the old tricks don't work on him, so he was dragged off to Tigerstar who sent him directly to Scourge. Rowanpaw knew the stories from the older warriors about the BloodClan place and he had no intentions of going there and experincing the hell himself, but no one really cared about that.

The first thing he noticed about BloodClan was that they were all sleek and well fed. Their tough looks and muscles seemed to make it ten times scarier when they stared at him as he was brought into the camp. Though, that was nothing compared to Scourge staring at you. He may be small, but that only made him more scarier knowing that Scourge would be able to wiggle out of basically anything if he tried.

Scourge had said only a few words, but they sent a chill down his spine, "Set him to work." He didn't understand the meaning of those words, but apparently they meant something horrible because the warriors by him got an evil glint in their eyes like the one Tigerstar had when he sent him to Scourge. Things would not go well here.

Rpwanpaw was right.

Everyday, he would have to run across the border between them and TigerClan five times before sunrise to make sure no one had crossed over. Warriors were everywhere, watching him to make sure he didn't stop because if he did...Rowanpaw didn't think about that. Then, he had to wade around the cold river and pick up the sharpest stones to be used as defense in the walls that the other prisoners built. Surprisngly, Scourge had more than just TigerClan cats as prisoners.

Rowanpaw was sent to the most darkest and barest places to hunt and had to bring back at least three pieces of prey or else he had to keep doing it until he did. Luckily, Rowanpaw was a skilled hunter and so far had only had to repeat the hunting trip once. He slept with the other prisoners in an old fox den.

There was six prisoners not including him. Sandstorn, Onewhisker, Mudclaw, Talon, Whisker, and Fuzz. Talon was a rouge who had caused some trouble earlier with ShadowClan. He wasn't the happiest cat on Earth, but never complained too much about their current situation. He didn't talk except for a few grunts. Talon was a dark brown tabby which reminded them all of Tigerstar very much.

Whisker was a weird little cat. He was a loner who wandered around the outskirts and had run into the BloodClan patrol a while back. He was a small white cat with blue eyes like Cloudtail, but also had a splash of orange of his back. Whisker seemed to enjoy the stories from the Clans very much and talked a little too much for their liking sometimes.

Fuzz was pheraps the weirdest of them all. He didn't have a name so they just called him Fuzz becuase he was always shedding fur. It got everywhere and Talon had coughed up several hairballs of Fuzz's black coat many times. Fuzz had a black and white coat with orange surronding his right eye. He was a loner from what they figured and spoke in whispers all the time.

Every night, the prisoners would occasionly entertain themselves if they weren't too tired. They talked of their friends and life before BloodClan came. Sometimes they would compare work that they did and see who had the toughest. It was a little compition between the six of them, but nothing personal.

"Back where I came from, there were whispers of dark cats like these BloodClan cats," whispered Fuzz in his tiny voice.

"I heard rumors sometimes about these strange cats around the camp sometimes. I just thought it was a rumor the apprentices thought up to make some sort of joke for entertainment," Mudclaw said. They were talking about how much the word of BloodClan's reign of terror had gone before they had come to their forest.

"Does it seem like a rumor to you?" asked Talon from his spot in the back of the cave. Everyone gave him a glance than began to talk again.

"Well, it seems to me that anyone can basically become as powerful as these big cats are. What makes them so special?" asked Whisker, his eyes all wide like they were whenever he talked. They thought of him as a bit of a madcat sometimes.

"That's an easy one, because Scourge rules in fear," Onewhisker replied. Sandstorm and Mudclaw nodded in silent agreement with him while Fuzz played with the moss around the ground.

"Well, are we too afraid to escape then?" asked Talon walking up. Rowanpaw made a place for him by scooting over. Talon eyed them all, daring them to make an objection to what he had to say. "Intead of moping around, let's be thinking?"

"What's the point," Sandstorm mumbled before settling down and going to sleep. The others followed silently, exhaustion finally taking over the captives of BloodClan.

Talon and Rowanpaw stayed awake, just staring at each other. They heard a conversation go on as BloodClan warriors walked in a patrol in front of their den to make sure none of them made a run for it.

"I don't want to escape," murmered Rowanpaw.

Talon eyed him, "Why not?"

Rowanpaw looked him in the eyes, "Because my friends will rescue me!"

Talon snorted. "Yeah right. Friendship is a kind of loyalty, and trust me kid, loyatly is a two way street." Talon then went to sleep, leaving Rowanpaw to his thoughts.

**Author's Note-**

**Should be taking shower right now, by what the hell! Sorry for the little wait, but I went to like six parties over the weekend! Hey, when we are at the beach, we become party maniacs. Sister is all better, she is back at school. Yea! Unfourtanly for me, I got bad grades in Math and I'm supposed to be studying right now, SHHHH! Sorry if I was a little mean to Rowanpaw, but whatever. Scourge is mean. (Also, I'm past the twenty review mark!! HOLY SHIT YEAH!)**

**RESPONSES!! And this is my most reviewed chapter so far I think.**

**Lunarpaw- I will keep writing unless my life takes a drastic turn and I die or I just ain't movitated anymore. :D.**

**Sleektail- Thank you very much. You mean that people have used this idea before? CRAPPPP!!**

**Cinderheart in twiligh sky- Sorry, if I forgot your username!! Thank you very much, and at the bonfire on the beach, the fire was made up of her flames. :D. Glad to see you like it. Keep reviewing.**

**The Silver Tabby- Know everyone is guessing my plots! Thanks Sandtalon. I know, who uses big words? You may be right, may not be right. You will just have to keep reading. Glad for the review.**

**Sandtalon- Ahhh, my favourite reviewer. Damn, yours was long! Thank you for your compliments on my chapter. I apreciate that. Hope you have fun cheerleading (though I never liked them since I am goth, but whatever). My friends tell you that they wrote all over their hands: Sandtalon rulez. No joke.**

**C ya next time!!**

**Holly**


	8. Chapter 7: Invisible

_**"I'm right here in front of you."**_

_**Inkspell**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

For TigerClan, the cats hardly slept at all. Some were still wondering where was StarClan while others were just too depressed and hopeless to fall asleep. Also, the fear of being dragged away to Scourge and the fear of the real life following them into their dreams was not a big helper with this whole sleep thing.

Though for the apprentices, they had all of those fears, but more. They were thinking about Rowanpaw and debating on who to tell about their plans to rescue him. Sure they were great apprentices and somewhat good fighters, but that wasn't enough to beat BloodClan. It was the full moon and the apprentices were once again up and wondering what to do.

"It would've been a gathering tongiht, but I don't think any of us want to gather with BloodClan," whispered Dawnpaw as she stared out the den to the full moon shining high above.

"I wonder if Rowanpaw can see the moon where he is," murmered Tawnypaw. Bramblepaw cast her a strange look. Recently, he had begun to worry about her relationship with Rowanpaw. He was a ShadowClan apprentice, or used to be. It seemed that the old Clans never existed.

"Wow, we are negative today," Ashpaw joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, lets just ignore him and get on to the bigger issues like uhh, who are we gonna get help from? Come on, we can't do this alone! While you guys are moping around and talking about the full moon, Rowanpaw and StarClan knows how many other cats are other there being held prisoner!" Ceaderpaw shouted.

"Pipe down, do you want someone to hear us," warned Fernpaw from her post.

"I agree, we have to make a descision on who to tell. I vote our mentors, what about you guys?" Featherpaw said, looking around hopefully.

"Didn't you say that last night? Can't we come up with new ideas?" Bramblepaw said, looking at Featherpaw with a weird expression on his face. Featherpaw ducked her head and murmered some apogoly.

"Well, our mentors are the best people we can trust right now. I'm not so sure about Ceaderpaw's mentor though," Dawnpaw glanced quickly in Ceaderpaw's direction.

"Why? Because I'm from ShadowClan isn't that it! Oh great, now I'm being classified into categories. I thought we were over this whole Clan dividing thing!" Ceaderpaw shouted in defense.

"Hey..." warned Fernpaw from her post.

"No, it's just...your mentor kinda creeps me out. Nothing personnal," Dawnpaw was quick to apogolize. Ceaderpaw flattened his fur, but his eyes still betrayed the anger he felt about being thought of a ShadowClan mishcief.

"Okay, before you two rip your throats out, can we come up with some more ideas?" asked Stormpaw, speaking for the first time.

"What about Graystripe? He's pretty loyal and was a good friend of...you know who," Ashpaw said, leaving Firestar's name unspoken for the silence of grief.

"I really don't see him much. He seems less like himself, I don't think we can trust him," Dawnpaw said.

"I doubt my father would like it if he knew what we were up to. No matter what he did while he was an apprentice, we can't follow in his footstpeps as trouble makers," Featherpaw said, looking at her paws nervously.

Ceaderpaw sighed, "I really don't care about your family issues, okay? Can we just stick to the topic of coming up with ideas please?"

"Uh, Brackenfur. He's a loyal warrior and young. A little naive, but he's a cat who keeps his promise," Bramblepaw suggested. The others looked tired and seemed out of hope. Who knew who they could trust, if they could even trust anyone. It seemed to Bramblepaw that they would never be able to escape this nightmare.

"I'm fine with loyal and good on his promise, it is just the young part I don't trust. Young warriors think they are immortal and that's not a good trait. We've already got one air-head," Tawnypaw said glancing at Ceaderpaw. He caught the smile and groaned.

"Well how about-" Ashpaw was caught off by Fernpaw running in to the den.

"Be quiet, someone is coming," she hissed and they all scrabbled to their nests and pretned to be asleep. from the sounds of it, four warriors were outside and were talking.

"Did you hear, some cats are making a break for moonstone. Guess they haven't lost their faith in stupid StarClan," one said with an evil laugh at the end.

"Yep, Tigerstar told me yesterday. I'm gonna give the message to Scourge a daybreak. I want to catch some TigerClan scum on my territory real bad," another said. It was unclear to the apprentices whether these warriors were from BloodClan or not.

"I hope Bone gets a good look at them before they leave," one warrior said with a wheezy laugh. He didn't appear to be in the best shape or health.

"Of course you do, Wheezy. C'mon, let's get going before Tigerstar and his band of mindless warriors find us here with the fresh-kill Scourge wants," the first warrior said. The apprentices could smell the freshley caught prey from outside wafting in.

"Okay, wait up, I'm coming!" called the warrior called Wheezey and the smell of the strange four warriors faded soon into the long night. The apprentices did not dare move for fear that someone would here them. They couldn't see the stars and StarClan seemed far away. Could they seem the cats down here in touble? Was StarClan still guiding them and in front of them, double checking the path?

Were they...

Invisible to StarClan's eyes?

**Author's Note-**

**Yes I know, it has been over a week. Get off my back. I have excuses!! I will talk about chapter first. I know it was short and sucked, but I wanted to get something up before I officialy failed my classes. :D. About the quote in beginning, I found it while reading Inkspell (on Inkdeath now :D) and thought: **_**Maybe I can use this as a quote?? **_**Yeah, it's weird, but Dustinfger says it while he is invisible...soo...BURN!!**

**Update on me (I've been dieing to tell you guys!)**

**Saw City of Ember at the premiere at 12 o' clock. Yes I did go to school so shut up! Then, we had a three day weekend and my friends and I have a tradition for three day weekends. We went over to my friend's aparment, and did what we always do on three day weekends: watch continously episodes of some ramdom tv show. This time we chose House M.D. Gotta love House! So, I spent two and a half days of nonstop couch sitting and watching House on her t.v. We got up to Season 4 (after skipping episodes we hated). We began on Saturday, ended on Monday. I was so damn tired last week! Failed at least one test, but it was fun! Now who actually read this? I don't know.**

**Something awesomly awesome:**

**This story had 26 reivews!! Whoppe! **

**!Response!**

**Cinderheart: Thanks so much and cool anymous name. I like it! Cinderheart, that should be Cinderpaw's name!!**

**Sandtalon- I helped get rid of your writer's block? Can you help me get rid of mine for my mass novel? I'm on page 325, and I hit a blank spot! GRRR! Well, the reason for no extra fresh-kill is Tigerstar and his warriors are first to get the food. It works down like the lions. Apprentices are not considered worthy enough for more. Does that help? You like that quote? Watch the Last Lecture on youtube. Randy is a great speaker and a very cool guy.**

**Hawkeh- Your opinion matters and don't worry, your wish might get fufilled...**

**Wolfnose- Everyone's a critic. Okay, I suck at grammar. Sue me. Hey, during seventh grade last year I was tossing notes to my friends. The teacher was like blind so what was she gonna do? Bite me? I enjoy AUs too. Keep reading (even after this chapter).**

**Yes I am in 8th grade. Though not yet 14...so sad! Did I tell ya, has been open for ten years!! Yea! Oh yeah, my birthday is November 3rd! Almost here!**

**Holly**


	9. Chapter 8: Vanished

_**"So you're just going to go? I mean, forever?"**_

_**Thief of Dreams**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

The sun had rose two times since the apprentices had last stayed up for a meeting. Now days, they just stared at each, daring one another to come up with an idea for them to do. It was becoming a pattern and they could all feel it. Another thing that was becoming a pattern was Ceaderpaw disappearing sometimes and then resenting his friends. The others began to wonder about it, but their questions were answered one late night.

"Moon is shining bright tonight," mused Fernpaw lazily as she stared out the den into the starry night. A lone bird flew across the night sky, letting out a soft cry as it did.

"Yes, we can see that, Fernpaw. We can also see how many stars there are and all those other things you've been saying for the past two nights. Are we all going into deppression or something?" asked Ashpaw.

"Do us all a favour and be quiet," growled Ceaderpaw. He seemed extra tense tonight and continually looked out the den to check the position of the moon in the sky. What was he waiting for?

"Someone has an attitude," murmered Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw had begun to resent Ceaderpaw and his sour and mysterious ways.

"Before the cat fight begins, shall I say the dreaded question? I will anyway: Does anybody have any ideas?" Dawnpaw asked knowing fully that this was the routine. The other apprentices had begun to hate that question. It was always the same answer: no.

"Do we even have to say it?" asked Stormpaw from where he layed down stretched out in his nest. Stormpaw seemed to always be layed down somewhere because of a thorn in his paw that made it painful to stand/sit.

Dawnpaw groaned and turned her attention to Ceaderpaw. "Okay, now your turn. Where have you been going for the past few days? If you have an idea, we would love to know."

"Yeah I have an idea, but don't even think about messing with it. It took alot of planning and cunning skill to form and the cat who agreed to take me said only one," explained Ceaderpaw. That got the apprentices attention.

"Spill. Now. Right. Now," ordered Ashpaw in a commanding voice. Bramblepaw and Stormpaw stifled laughs at Ashpaw's "leader" voice.

Ceaderpaw sighed. "I suppose I better tell you since I'm leaving tonight anyway. I met a rougue who lives in a sort of clan like Scourge's, but its not as evil. I think. He is going to sneak me out of this dreaded nightmare tonight and I don't ever have to come back!" Ceaderpaw looked very proud of himself.

It was a dangerous idea. Tigerstar had guards everywhere at night to keep cats from becoming rougue and running off on their own. They knew if he got caught.....it wouldn't be good. Not good at all. The other apprentices seemed shocked at his crazy and wild idea. Who would be stupid enough to try and attempt it? Apparently Ceaderpaw.

"But, why would you leave us?" asked Fernpaw in a small voice. She was usually the whole team cat and this practically tore her apart.

"Because, I feel like I'm not welcomed here. Nobody appreciates me being here. I believe that this is a risk I'll be willing to take. I'll try to send word if I make it out okay. Promise you won't tell Tigerstar where I'm going?" pleaded Ceaderpaw.

"We promise, but we will miss you. Rowanpaw will be shocked to see you leaving. I just hope he isn't too heartbroken," Bramblepaw said quietly as Ceaderpaw checked the moon position again.

"I have to go now. Goodbye my old friends, wish me luck," Ceaderpaw told them. He walked out into the night and walked quickly away. Soon, it was as if Ceaderpaw had never been in the den.

"What will we tell Tigerstar?" asked Dawnpaw, breaking the silence as the apprentices missed Ceaderpaw already. The others looked confused, they hadn't considered this.

"We'll just tell him that Ceaderpaw ran off and died. Now, he is gone forever."

In a distant land, about three miles off of the moonstone, a cat walked out into a clearing. He looked as other cats emerged from the shadows. "Welcome my brothers and sisters. Today, there is a new dawn. Word has reached me that there is a new area for us to conquer! We must go there. Those puny warriors won't be able to stand a chance against us."

Shouts of celebration erupted from the cats. The larger one waited for it to stop before speaking again, "And our little friend has informed us of this. He is coming tonight. Everyone, tonight I would like to welcome you to Ceaderpaw."

**Author's Note-**

**Twist! Okay, I don't know what to say about this chapter. I just wrote stuff. Umm.....those foreign cats are essential to the plot.......so uhhhh..........yeah.**

**It's my birthday today! Whoppee! Halloween was fun for me. My friends and I told horror stories at graveyards and went to parties. It was a fun time.**

**Oh guys, I have note for you. Does anyone have aim here? Well, I do and I am fucking bored of just talking to my same buddies. Wanna chat/IM? My screename is cutepepper616. Check me out!**

**Respones!**

**Lunarpaw- Thanks a whole bunch! Whoa. Thats some old kid. Creepy! Hope you have a good day. Review again. :D**

**The Silver Kira Fox- Thanks a bunch! I will read your story as soon as possible. Does this consider updating soon? Glad to see you like my story. **

**Leopardwish (Seakit) - Yeah of course you can use this idea. It just popped into my head. I know, my spelling/grammar sucks, but who cares. Besides my reviewers and everyone else. I'm my English teacher's nightmare student. Hehe.**

**Riverheart- Oh yeah, I forgot! I know, I write deppresing. Was this too sad for you guys?**

**Leopardwish- Are you the same person? IDK. The series is kinda going downhill, so read this instead!**

**Hey all you House fans. I found a couple of good authors for that category. Enlee has great Huddy fics and 1985laurie is a great House angst fan. I suggest Skydiving for Cripples and Pain Ala House. I'm just trying to get young authors off the ground. Also, Estelwolf has great POTC fics. Check out her.**

**Love**

**Holly**


	10. Chapter 9: Watch Out

_**"Be prepared. Luck is truly where preparation meets opportunity."**_

_**The Last Lecture**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

"Why are you here?" growled Russetfur as the Guild's unwanted visitor walked into the clearing where they held their annual meetings. Tornear had first detected the visitor and had warned the others to be quiet, but of course, Russetfur has just gone and blown their cover. Great, Tigerstar might've not noticed them if she hadn't spoken up.

"I think you might know why," Tigerstar replied with a cruel grin. The warriors got out of their hiding spaces and looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"You should leave Tigerstar, we aren't breaking any rules. If we are, please inform us because I see nothing that we are doing wrong," Deadfoot said, stepping up to face the TigerClan leader.

"You sure you aren't breaking any rules, Deadfoot? I think it would be better to just come out and admit if you were instead of suffering the punsihment in the long run," Tigerstar said. Four extra warriors, most likely from BloodClan, arrived and stood next to Tigerstar. The Guild took a step back except for Deadfoot.

"I'm positive Tigerstar."

"Yeah Tigerstar, we aren't doing anything wrong. Now go and leave us alone," Oakfur comanded.

"I don't think you are the one who is making the choices around here, Oakfur. You see, I have been informed that you are planning something secret at nights. Tell me, what do you think I would do if they were caught?" asked Tigerstar.

"You would most likely kill them," Runningbrook answered. No fear showed in her face.

"Exactly, and why would I do that? Anyone? How about you Shadepelt?" Tigerstar turned his stare onto the young ShadowClan warrior.

"Because they are traitors and you told us traitors don't deserve to live," answered Shadepelt whose voice was a little shaky.

"My, haven't I taught you well. Well, consider this a warning, if you are caught being traitors, expect the worst." Tigerstarleft with one last evil glare and his warriors followed him.

"Alright, who squealed?" asked Russetfur.

"Of course, you would be the one to suspect one of us to go running to Tigerstar. That would be just stupid," Brackenfur said with a snort.

"StarClan, please shut them up!" begged Runningbrook.

"Well whoever told most not have been one of us. Maybe someone overheard us or something. It could happen," suggested Tornear.

"These meetings have to stop. Someone is going to find out and go running to Tigerstar again. We can't let that happen. I say we do this. I'll chose a messenger to deliver plan ideas to you guys. Tell him what you think and suggestions and he or she will deliver them back to me. I think, and hope, that this will be much more safer," explained Deadfoot.

"Right, we have to be prepared," agreed Oakfur.

"We can't just bargain our chances like this anymore. We have to take some chances, but not risk our luck. I think Deadfoot is right about this new idea," Shadepelt said.

"Okay, well, goodbye you guys. I will chose the messenger and alert you tomorrow," Deadfoot said. Slowly, each member left until Russetfur and Deadfoot were left.

"Do you seriosuly believe this will work?"

"No," Deadfoot answered sadly, "But we can only prepare." With that, he left.

**Author's Note-**

**Eekk! Holly has not updated! Okay, couple of things need to say: Boulder never died, sorry if that confused you guys. I spelt Cedarpaw's name wrong. Sorry! **

**I can't update as often now because my personnal life is hell right now and I have some family issues going on, so sorry! Expect and update every two weeks hopefully! Also, I am looking for a good place to blog, know any? Check out my webook account and gather account. On my profile! **

**!Response!**

**ququ- Yes, I forget everyone! AH! I know, but the day I looked up Cedarpaw's name, I was just having a bad one cause my sister was sick, so I kinda mispelled it and thought it was correct forever!**

**Lunarpaw- You and Sandtalon are growing to be my favourite reviewers! Thanks alot, and trust me, I ain't a stalker. If I was, would I seriosuly know THIS much about Warriors? **

**xBlaze of Dreamsx- Cool little dialouge. Yes, Firestar was getting annoying. Hope to see you review again with your funny comments.**

**Sleektail- Yep, I'm sorry! Bad speller. Blame school. Thanks a ton and review again!**

**xLeaf-Angel- Yes I will gogogogogo! Thanks for the praise. You made it easy to get through two hours of lectures from parents.**

**Rosetail- Yes, I am a horrible person. Thanks for the review.**

**The Silver Kira Fox- Yes, I updated! I know, but it's necessary for plot material!**

**Love ya and email me or IM me, my friends are boring!**

**Holly**


	11. Chapter 10: Escaping from Stories

"_**Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "I will try again tomorrow."**_

_**Mary Anne Radmacher**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

The sunset again, sending the prisoners small den into darkness again. Rowanpaw was finding that he sorta almost enjoyed the company of his fellow prison mates. Well, besides Mudclaw, he was just a jerk. They had learned to become a little more friendlier to each other and tried to not rip out each other's throats too often. Though, Talon was just about to kill Mudclaw before Onewhisker had punced him and held him down while Mudclaw made his way to the back of the den.

Talon was calming down, but still had a bad temper problem. After a while he began to talk a little more and more until they actually got a whole paragraph out of him once. Rowanpaw and the others had a little party once he went to sleep. Talon began to start telling stories about the places he had been. Turns out, Talon had been pretty much every where. He claimed to have seen a great body of water that roared down a collection of rocks, like a steep cliff. The noise was so loud it rattled your teeth and shook off your fur.

Whisker was beginning to prove their theroy as him as a madcat even more as each day passed. One day he brought home nuts and threw them at the guards, claiming them to be some cat named "Flower." He was punished for two days after that. Sandstorm, who was starting to perk up, tried to get him to act a little more well......normal by talking to him for long periods of time each night. He seemed to be...........a more normal cat.....sorta.

Fuzz was still shedding like crazy. He started to speak up more until he was yelling, so they told him to pipe down and now he was back to his small quiet voice. Rowanpaw seemed plenty happy with that, it was better then him yelling. Fuzz also started a habit of not bathing. That lasted for two hours once Mudclaw kicked the tar out of him for as he phrased it "stinking up the joint."

Mudclaw and Onewhisker became friends, which Rowanpaw considered to be a freak of nature. They would sometimes talk all night about secret WindClan stuff and enjoyed making fun of the BloodClan warriors behind their backs. Rowanpaw was worried that they would get caught calling them stupid fox dung warriors that were born from a badger. They seriously needed to work on their insults.

Sandstorm was getting better....slightly. Rowanpaw often heard her crying about Firestar and moaning about him. Geeze cat, get a life. Mudclaw once made the mistake of saying how he was kinda glad the old fireball was dead. Sandstorm personnaly nearly ripped off both of his ears and clawed out his eyes. It was hard enough to drag her off him without Talon pointing and cheering for more.

"I'm so bored," moaned Rowanpaw one day. He was sliding a rock back and forth while the prisoners waited in silence for them to get tired enough to stop talking and go to sleep. That day had been an easy one and Rowanpaw just spent the whole day hunting. He guessed it was because Scourge was busy over on the other territory and he wanted alot of food once he got back.

"Well do we look like we care?" Talon asked. Rowanpaw looked at the uncaring faces of his prison mates. He shook his head. "Well then, be quiet about it. We don't want to hear about every one of your little mood changes."

Whisker was chatting quietly with Sandstorm, muttering on and on about a strange dream he had. Weird cat. Onewhisker looked over at them and said to Rowanpaw, "Looks like he had another one of his strange bizarre nightmares. Heard him moaning last night. Stinks being stuck in a den."

"Hey guys, why don't we talk about different rock shapes!" Fuzz said in his tiny voice with a little bit of enthusiam. Talon groaned and Mudclaw slammed his head against the den's wall.

"To keep Mudclaw from killing himself, why don't you tell us another story Talon? It would help us all from becoming murderers and killing each other for entertainment," Rowanpaw suggested.

Talon nodded. "Alright, I'll tell about the time I met a runaway from a prison den like this one. His name was Roar and he had a golden pelt. He was a little shakened up once I found him wandering around a forest outside a place where a group of, how you Clan cats call 'em, rouges lived. He had escaped from there after being their prisoner for almost half a moon. Roar told me the grand story of his escape. They were keeping a close eye on him as him chased a squirrel up a tree, when Roar had an idea. He disguised his voice from up in the tree to sound like another cat and called out, 'Intruder! Every cat come to the center!' Driven by obedience, the guards left him. Roar bodly walked away from his prison. I stayed with him until he was strong enough to care for himself and watched as he followed the river west."

"Interesting story. Has a bunch of flaws though, like how would a cat disguise their voice that much so that the guarding cats wouldn't recognize it as their prisoner's? That's what I would want to know," Sandstorm said, looking over at Talon. She had stopped chatting with Whisker long enough to hear Talon's stories. Everyone loved to hear his stories.

Talon just shrugged, but Rowanpaw's brain was churning with ideas. This story gave him a plan................

The next day, Rowanpaw was out chasing a particulary fast rabbit that refused to be caught. He bolted after it, his thin body allowing him to travel fast with the new muscles he had gained from the harsh conditions of the past few moons. The guards weren't visible, but he knew they were watching him from the bushes like they always did.

Rowanpaw finally caught the rabbit somewhere along the border. A sleek black cat came out and collected his catch. "Scourge wants an audience with you, Jaws over there will take you." The black cat gestured with his head towards the cat called Jaws. The black cat walked off with the rest of the guards.

Jaws was a brown tabby like Tigerstar and had a slight crazed look to him. They were alone and when Jaws grasped his scruff to drag him to Scourge, he had an idea. It wasn't accoring to plan, but this was a window of oppurtunity for Rowanpaw. He twisted around and slashed Jaws across the chest. Surprised, the tabby let go off Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw bolted across the border, heading for TigerCla territory. Yes! He was free!

"Prisoner escape! ESCAPE!" he heard Jaws yowl back in BloodClan territory, but Rowanpaw was just glad to be free. Now all he had to do was tell his friends that he was fine and run off. It was the perfect plan. Or, so he hoped.

**Author's Note: **

**Oh my chocolate fudge, I updated! Just think of this as my Thanksgiving present to you guys! Expect the next update to be around December nineish or around that time. I'm on chapter four of Long Shadows. It's great. Yes, I know Lunarpaw already finished it, so shut up!**

**My parents are in the middle of divorce, so that's why I haven't updated. Okay, enough of rambling, here are responses. This is my second most reviewed story. Thanks you guys!**

**!Response!**

**Sleektail- You serious? Maybe I should write a story 'bout Runningbrook. It would be kinda interesting. Thanks for your review!**

**Lunarpaw- Don't you hate cliffies? I like to write 'em. Gets more reviews I think. It's okay if you trust me, it's cool to talk to someone about stuff. I have none of my friends for that....*sob***

**Sandtalon- You know during writing this whole chapter, I kept on wanting to put Sandtalon instead of Sandstorm. Think of it as a tribute to how much your reviews get to me. :D. You may be right about Shadepelt, but I'm not telling. Yes, this new Clan is a twist. What's going to happen. Are they bad or good? Keep on reviewing and reading to find out. Hey, my friends say hi back.**

**The Silver Kira Fox- They won't die.......yet. I just know realized I left out the other leaders. Ummm, how 'bout we go with this: Tigerstar has them under special watch. And sorry if I forget some of the warriors, I will try to mention them later on. Keep on reviewing.**

**xBlaze of Dreamsx- You're getting to get on my good side with your reviews. This one actually made me laugh out loud. Glad to see my reviewers actually make up a whole little dialouge thingie for me. You rock! Glad to see it's getting better instead of suckier. Review again!**

**Lady Padfoot21- Glad to see you like the twist. Thanks for your review.**

**Keep on reviewing you guys!**

**I will update as soon as my family issues get better.**

**Love,**

**Holly**


	12. Chapter 11: One Cry

_**"**__**A friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out." ~Grace Pulpit**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

"Well, what are you going to do now?" asked Tigerstar in his evil voice. Bramblepaw stood with his friends, huddling in fear. Faceless strangers watched them. Firestar layed dead before him.

"S-s-s-top you o-f-f-f cours-e-e-e." stuttered Bramblepaw. Stupid me, why do I have to stutter when I get nervouse.

"Ha! You are no son of mine! You shall join me!" Tigerstar roared with an evil laugh.

Bramblepaw turned around with his eyes tinted red and leaped on his friends, Tigerstar laughing as he prepared to kill them. Firestar was mocking him from where he lay and the strangers all shouted "Like father like son!"

"No!" shouted Bramblepaw as he jolted awake, looking around. The moon was out, and stars were shining. All the apprentices were looking at him with weird looks on their faces. Even Fernpaw who was on guard looked at him from her post.

"Bad dream, or did you want to interrupt Featherpaw while she was explaining the news from the other warriors?" asked Stormpaw. He was crankier now that he wasn't able to get as much sleep as usual and usually snapped at everyone.

"Bad dream. So, Featherpaw, what's the news? Scourge on his move to kill us all......oh wait, that is Tigerstar," Bramblepaw said with a half-hearted smile. _Like father like son._ Was he really becoming his father?

"Well, there was a bunch of noise coming from BloodClan according to Mousefur. I overheard her talking to Mudclaw about it while we were digging up moss. It appears that something got away from them," Featherpaw reported. Everyone's attention went back to Featherpaw as they started discussing different possibilites that might have caused all the fuss.

"You sure you're okay? I mean, nobody blames you for falling asleep, but waking up shouting? That tells me that something is wrong with you," Tawnypaw said, coming closer to her brother.

"Drop it. It was nothing, just a bad dream of your breath tomorrow morning," Bramblepaw said, trying to lead the conversation away from his dream of killing his friends and becoming just like Tigerstar.

"Maybe one of the warriors went wild and ran away! Then he joined the badgers!" Ashpaw said, his tone very mocking. Stormpaw scowled and Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. Featherpaw looked like she was about to slam her head against the wall until it broke.

Stormpaw opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Fernpaw. "What are you doing here!" All the playfullness disappeared and the apprentices got into their moss nests and pretended to be asleep.

"Am I just in time for naptime?" asked a familiar voice. Everyone sprang from their nests to see Rowanpaw standing there with Fernpaw at his side. They both had wide grins on their faces and Rowanpaw looked very skinny, but very happy as well.

"Rowanpaw!" squealed Tawynpaw and she nuzzled him. Everyone else crowded around their lost member, firing questions at him and asking him how he was and saying how much they missed him.

"How was BloodClan?" asked Dawnpaw, leaning in closer, axnious to hear about the enemy Clan. Well, more of an enemy than their own Clan, that was for sure.

"Horrible. My captive mates were annoying. Always bickering, even worse then you guys. I know, that's hard to believe," Rowanpaw said, flicking his tail over to where Stormpaw and Ashpaw stood.

"What's Scourge up to?" asked Featherpaw. Seemed like only those two were asking the reasonable questions.

"He seemed to be planning something. I always saw some warriors coming out of his den whispering and some where drawing in the dirt some designs or something. Might be planning to take over TigerClan, I don't know. All I know is that he isn't up to anything good," Rowanpaw said with a shudder. Tawynpaw pressed her body closer to him as extra support and comfort.

"Maybe Tigerstar and Scourge will kill each other in battle then we will all be saved!" Ashpaw said happily.

"Be quiet you, that won't be true. We will still have the other evil warriors to deal with and I don't even know where our original leaders went off to, so how will we be saved again?" asked Stormpaw.

"Hey! It sounded like a good idea!" protested Ashpaw.

"Only in your head," mumered Bramblepaw.

"Why did I miss you guys again?" Rowanpaw asked with a laugh. Ashpaw hit him outside the head playfully and Stormpaw sighed.

"Because we are awesome and they are only jerks sometimes. Right guys? Righttttt?" asked Fernpaw, getting right in Ashpaw's and Stormpaw's faces. They mumered something that sound like a yes. "See?"

"What are you going to do now?" asked Tawynpaw. Everyone bowed their heads as they came to the question that nobody wanted to be asked. Why did you have to ask Tawynpaw, wondered Bramblepaw.

"I was thinking of joining a group of rouges that a person in BloodClan named Talon told me about. They are near here so I will be able to come back when things get better," Rowanpaw said. Bramblepaw noticed how he didn't say 'if things get better.' Maybe there was still hope.

"I'll miss you," Tawynpaw said, licking Rowanpaw's face.

"Who am I going to talk to? Stormpaw is boring and Bramblepaw has like some voodoo dreams going on over there. I can't talk to the females, they don't understand me!" Ashpaw asked.

"We don't even understand you," Bramblepaw and Stormpaw both said.

"Well, you could talk to-" Rowanpaw was cut off by something that sounded like a battle cry.

**Author's Note-**

Holly is so sorry! I have my reasons! Here they are:

I had to practice my instrument because I had three concerts.

Parents got divorced and I was feeling down in the dumps and I can't write like that.

Got a whole butt load of books and was reading them.

Came up with new idea for story and was writing it.

But those don't make up to a couple of weeks of waiting. Well, hopefully this chapter was better. Here are my responses!

Natz the First- Wow. You reviewed a bunch. Thanks a ton! I know, don't you hate family issues? You think I'm talented? Can you tell my teachers that...and friends....and parents....and everyone in my life. I thought that nobody would notice how I set the mood, but you did! Thanks for noticing. Kudos for me? Awesome sauce. Love your reviews, they make my day. Can't wait for your next story update.

Charmed Jeff- Want a quiz....hmmm....Okay. Which was the leader that learned hunting skills from an owl and who were all his deputies and how many leaders away was he from Bluestar? Also, I loved that you said 'hey hollyclaw.' It made me feel important!

Frosted Fate- I know, dun dun dun! Here comes the cat: Jaws! Glad you liked that line. Needed to throw some humor in here.

The Silver Kira Fox- Thanks. I know, loved that part too. Was inspired by what my friend did that day when I was playing with matches and burned some of my homework. :D.

Lunarpaw: Thanks Lunar and happy Thanksgiving to you too (although that was a month ago).

xBlaze of Dreamsx- Loved your long review. Nice little dialouge, I love it! Keep it up! Pepsi? Bleh, I prefer coke. But that's just me.

Sandtalon- I love your honesty. I learned from my acting teacher to accept all critiscm. I guess that includes reviews too. I hope this was more up to your standards. I hope to see more reviews from you!

Love you all and expect an update.......

Christmas day!

Love, Happy Holidays, Safe Travels, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year,

Holly

P.S. Tell me what you are doing this holiday season.


	13. Chapter 12: Two leaders, one battle

_**"Almost dying changes nothing. Dying changes everything."**_

_**House, M.D.**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

Scourge was asleep when he heard the cry. _What the?_ he thought. He got out of his nest and ran outside to find what was wrong. He stopped one of his warriors, Sludge his name was he thought. "What's going on?"

"We don't know sir! Some cats are attacking us and TigerClan," Sludge said, looking very nervous talking to the head of BloodClan.

"Gather up some warriors and attack them head on, then have a couple other cats sneak around and attack from behind. Or you can just push them into TigerClan territory. Then they wouldn't be our problem," Scourge said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"But sir, they're our allies. Wouldn't that be wrong?" Sludge asked, fear in his eyes.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No sir!"

"Good! Then get to my orders. Now!" snapped Scourge. Sludge nodded and ran off to the fray of the battle. Scourge growled and ran to where the fighting was.

There was at least thirty cats, all fighting his Clan on the border. Some TigerClan cats were watching from the trees while others were fighting off some cats, helping BloodClan. The attackers were strange, not any cat that Scourge had seen before. _Who are these strangers? _Scourge didn't have time to ponder that question, he had to fight.

He jumped on the back of one tabby and slashed her back. She hissed and turned around to attack him. Scourge went at her tail and sliced at her belly fur then attacked her back with a couple of slashes. She turned around and swiped him across the muzzle. He butted her in the head and bit her ear. She growled and bit his tail, but he dug his claws in her neck and felt her go limp as the blood gushed out of the wound. "What a mess," he said to himself and launched himself into the heat of the battle.

**BFTRBFTRBFTRBFTRBFTRBFTR**

When Tigerstar had heard the cry, he was talking with Boulder. "What was that?" he asked, his voice low to pick up any more sounds that may tell him what was going on.

"A war cry? I'm not really familiar with these sort of things," Boulder said, shuffling his paws a bit. Tigerstar glared at him and Boulder got the message: stop that and help me.

"Then you're a great help. C'mon, follow me," Tigerstar said, stalking through the bushes and trees towards the sound. Boulder hesitated then followed, copying Tigerstar's quiet movements. They prowled along towards the border with BloodClan.

Sounds of battle were all around here. Some were happy cries as they defeated an enemy, other were long painful cries as warriors died at the hands of an enemy and the occasional traitor. Tigerstar could see many cats as they fought with BloodClan. They were all new and strangers to Tigerstar, not one of the Clan cats or any rouges that lived around here. He could see Scourge as he took down cat after cat, not seeming to recieve any wounds himself. _Glad he's not my enemy....yet, _Tigerstar thought, thinking back to his plan that he was forming.

Another cry could be heard from TigerClan territory and Tigerstar dashed towards the sound. He saw more of the cats, but only they were fighting his own warriors. They were fighting near the old ThunderClan camp. Tigerstar could see Longtail, Mousefur, Cloudtail, Mudclaw, Webfoot, Deadfoot, Runningbrook, Loudbelly, Shadepelt, and Stonefur all in the battle. He saw the bodies of Frostfur and Jaggedtooth on the ground.

With a growl, Tigerstar lept into battle. He came face to face with an orange male and Tigerstar was reminded of his old enemy Firestar. Using that anger, Tigerstar scratched the cat's muzzle and went for his shoulders. The cat spun around slashed at his underbelly. Tigerstar managed to dodge the blow and slashed at his back. The cat growled and bit his tail while attempting to claw at his back.

Tigerstar leaned over and bit the tom's neck. The cat growled and twisted underneath Tigerstar so that he was on top and was raining blows on him. Using his weight, Tigerstar knocked the tom over and pinned him against his neck. "Why did you come here?" he demanded. The cat didn't answer so he pressed harder on his neck. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE!"

"Because.....cat say....you attack...us," the cat managed to choke out. Tigerstar growled.

"What cat? What was it's name!" Tigerstar demanded and pressed harder on his neck.

"Cedarpaw...." the cat managed to say before he went limp. Tigerstar got off him, but the orange tom was only faking. He got up and slashed at Tigerstar before running to attack Mousefur. _Coward._

Tigerstar found Boulder and asked, "Where's Cedarpaw?"

"I-I-I don't know! Haven't seen him in a while," Boulder stammered. Tigerstar cursed and went to go attack another cat. He needed to get rid of these intruders, then find out where Cedarpaw went.

**BFTRBFTRBFTRBFTRBFTRBFTR**

"Who is your leader!" Scourge demanded, spitting into his victim's ear. The silver tom he had underneath was squirming, desperate to get free.

"No leader!" he spat back. Scourge growled and slashed at his underbelly, but the tom managed to get away and bit down on Scourge's neck. Using his small size, Scourge escaped and kicked his with his hindlegs. The tom growled and ran off to attack an easier target.

Scourge had been doing this for a while, demanding to know who their leader was, but no answers. He went for an amber she-cat and she was caught off guard as he clawed her underbelly. "Why are you here?" Might as well take a different approach.

"Stupid Clan cats. You think that if you plan to take over us, we will not attack?" the she-cat asked before sliding underneath Scourge and scratching his underbelly. Scourge grabbed her by her neck and bit down hard. She let out a scream, before collasping. _Who are these cats, and why do they think we are going to attack them?_

**Author's Note-**

I thought this was pretty good considering I wrote it in ten minutes. How was your Christmas? Mine was fine. This is random, but here are my new year resolutions:

Resolutions:

Reach 30 stories

Finish this one

Get 100 reviews on BFTR

Reg. Resolutions:

Get a laptop

Get black belt

Fix family problems

Hook up Ali with Nate

That last one you guys won't get. I'm gonna be gone until the fifth. The reason? Well, I'm going to get away from the stress and I'm heading with my friends to the beach for new year's. It's something I gotta do. Last note before reviews: I made a site for authors. Check out my profile for the address. Love ya!

Responses

Sandtalon: Thank you, and they will hopefully after this trip. Happy Holidays to you too and see you in '09! Yes, I love to leave cliffies, but get over it. :D.

Frosted Fate: That line was inspired by my friend Cade. Thanks for your review and see you in '09!

xBlaze of Dreamsx: I actually laughed out loud at your review. I like you and your sense of imagination. Hope you had a great Christmas, you too Firestar/Tigerstar!. See you in '09!

Natz the First: I had my concert last week. I play the viola, what about you? Well, people at my school don't really compliment each other and like I would ever show my family my work. Thanks for the review and see you in '09!

Lunarpaw: It's great that you say it was a great chapter! See you in '09, and why don't we IM anymore?

The Silver Kira Fox: I know, doesn't it suck? Thanks for your review and see you in '09!

xLeaf Angel: Hate bad days. They suck! Yes, ShadowClan apprentices are wimps. Haha them!

Oh, and if anyone has questions about the quote, put 'em in a review and I'll explain it to you in a reply.

Love ya,

Holly


	14. Chapter 13: Fighting sucks

_**"You smell that? It's death."**_

_**Stephen King's IT**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

Cedarpaw's plan had been simple: go find a group of cats and become one of them, and then get them to attack BloodClan. Unfourtanly, it ended up being anything but simple. These cats turned out to be a little bit crazy and got pretty pissed off when he told them that they were in danger of being attacked by a clan called BloodClan. Cedarpaw forgot to mention to NOT attack TigerClan. His mistake.

So here he was, wandering through the thick of the fighting looking for his clanmates. He saw a few cats dead, some he knew from his clan or gatherings. What had he done, was what he thought every time he saw one of those bodies. Cedarpaw prayed and prayed that he wouldn't find one of his friend's bodies among these.

"Cedarpaw!" someone yelled behind him. Cedarpaw whipped around and saw Stormpaw and Featherpaw running at him. Stormpaw had a scratch above his eye and one on his shoulder. Featherpaw was unscathed except for a minor wound on her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Stormpaw asked.

"I had to come...this is my new clan," Cedarpaw murmered, feeling uncomfortable. He looked at his paws.

"So, you wanted to move away from death and murders, but you just moved with it?" Featherpaw asked. It seemed like that this little reunion thing was immune to the fighting around it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion...

"It's kinda hard to explain. I'll tell you later. Where are the others?" Cedarpaw asked, feeling a little bit nervous and embarrased under their strong gaze. He always hated reunions and this was no exception...especially in the middle of a battle.

"I saw Bramplepaw a minute ago. I think Tawnypaw and Rowanpaw are fighting together and Fernpaw is with Ashpaw somewhere else. C'mon, lets go find them and not stand here like a bunch of idiots," Stormpaw said and ran off into the middle of the fighting. Featherpaw cast a glance at Cedarpaw and ran off behind Stormpaw. Here we go again, Cedarpaw thought and ran off to follow them.

Seeing cats fight was one of the most beautiful and violent things you could ever see. The way they moved their bodies together as if doing some kind of evil dance and attacked each with claws and teeth seemed almost enchanting if you really thought about the movements and power these cats had. When one cat fell, the dance ended and the other walked off with the roses. Cedarpaw loved fighting and sometimes would sneak a look at battles when he was younger, but now for the first time, he felt afraid. These were his clanmates and they could die...and it would be all his fault.

They saw Bramplepaw fighting with a tabby and Stormpaw helped him finish off the rogue cat. Cedarpaw had to keep from yelling out when she fell. That cat had been a queen back at the camp and had insisted on coming...what about her kits. This was too hard, he knew both of these cats and didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"You couldn't keep your big mouth shut," Bramblepaw said after Stormpaw quickly explained the situation. Cedarpaw shook his head, a slight grin on his face. Then he saw the bloodshed and got his stone face again.

"No, but that doesn't matter. Come on, we need to find the others...it's time we ended this," Cedarpaw said and ran off. Ended what? He didn't even know, but he had a feeling that they were the ones who had to end this nightmare that began when Firestar first made that comment against Scourge and got himself killed.

It still confused him...Scourge looked like he was about to rip out Tigerstar's throat, but went for Firestar. That's because Firestar distracted him. That's it! Scourge was the key to killing Tigerstar. Then they would kill Scourge. Seemed simple...from a certain point of view.

The apprentices couldn't find the others in the midst of the fighting and Cedarpaw prayed to StarClan that he wouldn't trip over one of their bodies. Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Bramblepaw all ran off to fight while Cedarpaw shrank into the bushes. He didn't want to be a part of this...he felt like an intruder here, a two face...a double agent. Which side to root for? His friends, or his new Clan?

Then Cedarpaw had an idea, and ran out to the fighting...it was time he stopped this.

**Author's Note- SORRY!! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! This will NEVER happen again! Okay, done with that. Just so you know, this chapter took me forever to write. I have a cast on one hand and had to type this all with one hand! Plus, I had a serious case of writer's block. Thanks to Sandtalon who inspired me by PMing me and asking if I was okay. This is for you! If it's short...sorry. Guess what! Only a few more chapters then this story is done with! Thank you!**

**Responses!**

**Scourge x Tiny- Thanks. Yeah, he was pretty annoying. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story also! Firestar may make an apperance at the end. I don't know yet. Also, nice username!**

**WildCroconaw- Nope...he didn't. **

**HiddenMusic- Thank you! I love evil too!**

**Agent Florida- Thank you Natz! If you complain about my grammar so much, just become my beta.**

**Juri-Chan of WindClan- You rock! Thanks!**

**Sandtalon- Thank you buddy for inspiring me! If I do that again, just give me a PM. Your still my favourite!**

**xBlaze of Silencex- Cute and funny as ever. Review again!**

_**Lemon Tree- **_** Thanks! And my resolutions are still strong.**

**PolarIceWolf- Good to chat with you again. Hope to see you still reviewing and thanks.**

**Finally done! Oh shit, I have to study for a test tomorrow!**

**Love (And still sorry),**

**Holly**


	15. Chapter 14: Final Sunset, First Sunrise

_**"'There, that's the end. Anyone have any questions before we begin our next book?'**_

_**'Yes, why is it the end?'**_

_**'Because every story must end, so then there can be a new story to take it's place. If a story went on forever, no new stories could take over and everyone would be fixed on one story. All stories must come to an end, because like a beginning, ends come with a story's package.'"**_

_**The Life of a Story**_

_**Blood Feeds the Roots**_

Cedarpaw ran for Scourge, not caring that what he was doing was suicide. Not caring that this was crazy. Not caring that this would probably never work and he would most likely die along with these other strange cats. That all didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was that too many innocent cats had died and it was time someone took a stand. He stopped running when he saw Scourge, then pounced.

Scourge had not been expecting the weight of the small apprentice to land on him and he saw Cedarpaw land on him. Scourge growled and twisted around and went for the kill, but Cedarpaw dodged and managed to get a slash on the BloodClan's leader. Scourge's eyes flashed with hatred and he hissed before trying once again to kill the apprentice.

The two danced back and forth, swinging move after move, but never getting the home strike. Cedarpaw was fighting for righteousness, Scourge was fighting for his place in life. Always fight, never give up. The day you give up is the day you give up what you were fighting for and both cats were not willing to give that up ever.

"You will fall," Scourge whispered in the ShadowClan apprentice's ear.

"If I do, you're coming with me," Cedarpaw growled and pushed on Scourge's stomach with his hind legs. Scourge hissed and jumped off the cat and went for the throat.

Cedarpaw lashed out with his claws and as Scourge was going in for his throat, Cedarpaw's claws caught Scourge's throat. The BloodClan leader's eyes bulged as blood flew from his wounds. Cedarpaw knew that this was a trick that no Clan cat knew for he learned it with the stranger cats, but he went for it anyway. StarClan would forgive him for using such a low move if it saved the forest.

Scourge let out a final wail and collasped, but Cedarpaw wasn't expecting to be attacked again from behind by the vicious Tigerstar. Before Cedarpaw could even give a struggle, Tigerstar killed the apprentice with a slash to the throat.

"No one can ever end our reign."

Bramplepaw ran to find Tawnypaw. Something wasn't right, he could just feel it. He saw countless bodies of dead cats, many of them he knew. Heavystep, Boulder, Littlecloud, Webfoot, Ashfoot, Blackclaw, Mistyfoot, Mousefur, Frostfur, and Goldenflower. Poor cats, but somehow they were lucky for being able to escape this hell so easily. Bramplepaw wished he could do that, but he knew he could never.

Bramplepaw searched for Tawnypaw, but he didn't see her. He saw countless other cats fighting with each other, but not his sister. He knew he wouldn't be happy until she was happily back with him, but he couldn't find her.

"Tawnypaw!" Bramplepaw cried out, desperate. His bad feeling was getting worse and worse. "TAWNYPAW!" Nobody answered his desperate cry. Then again, this was battle right now and no one would ever answer your cries. You could be on the edge of breaking down, but no one would ever answer you. That was because this world was a cruel place.

Jaws was running to find Scourge when he saw something that shocked him to his black core. Scourge, lying on the ground with claw marks all over his throat and blood pouring all around him. His eyes were open and even more heartless then in his life and his lips in a permenant snarl. His claws were stretched out, ready to kill even in the afterlife.

"SCOURGE IS DEAD!" Jaws shouted and scrambled away from his dead leader, not even sparing a thought about the dead apprentice who had bravely given his life to protect the forest. Jaws repeated his cry severtal times, alerting every member of BloodClan that their reason for fighting, their leader, their planner was dead. Gone. Not coming back. Never to lead them again. It was terrible!

Almost on cue, every BloodClan member stopped fighting and ran. Ran as fast as they could for they knew that without Scourge, fighting would be worthless. Fighting without a leader is like trying to talk when your deaf. There's just no point other then to screw yourself up and make you work harder then needed.

Deadfoot watched in amazment as all the BloodClan cats fled from the battle scene. The remainers were TigerClan, the strangers, and the dead ones. That last one made Deadfoot shudder, for he hated corpses. To see a cat so full of life die and unmoving was just unbearable and would haunt you forever.

Knowing that a Clan would only fled if it's leader was lost, Deadfoot knew that Scourge was dead and that only left Tigerstar. Deadfoot went to search for the TigerClan leader, but not before stopping for someone's help first.

Tigerstar prowled around, glaring at the strangers. They seemed to stop fighting, in fact everyone did. They all just stood there, at lost for words about this bloody battle that had taken place on once peaceful grounds moons ago.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Tigerstar was expecting Deadfoot and Russetfur standing before him. "You two should be dead by now."

"We could say the same about you, Tigerstar," spat Russetfur.

"It's time you die," growled Deadfoot menacingly.

"I'm so scared," smriked Tigerstar.

Russetfur grinned. "You should be." And they attacked.

Tigerstar dodged Russetfur and went for the WindClan deputy. Deadfoot slashed out at Tigerstar, but missed. Russetfur went for Tigerstar's back and bit down on his shoulder. Tigerstar growled and whipped around to face Russetfur.

Deadfoor slashed down Tigerstar's flank and Tigerstar slashed out with his claws, catching Deadfoot on the shoulder and staining his pelt with his own blood along with others.

Seeing her partner attacker made Russetfur angry and she yowled and went for Tigerstar's throat. Tigerstar dodged and slashed out at Russetfur, catching her in the throat.

Deadfoot saw his opening and went for Tigerstar's belly. He slit open the belly much like Scourge had did to Firestar moons earlier and Tigerstar let out a final battle cry before dying.

"It's over."

"Yes it is."

Bramplepaw saw his sister's coat and ran to her, but stopped in horror. She layed dead with blood covering her throat and her eyes wide. Her claws reached out for her brother's help as she died and her back was arched as it tried to defend itself.

As Bramplepaw wailed in grief, a stranger cat walked up to him. "Many cats have died today."

With a glance at his sister, he said, "Many good ones."

"We realize this is our fault and we apogolize."

"Apology accepted," Bramplepaw said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We will leave you cats in peace now, may the stars guide you." With that said, the stranger cats all walked off in unison. Bramplepaw watched them go and looked down at Tawnypaw.

"We all thought StarClan wasn't watching us, but they were. Just in a weird way. In a weird way, we sorta won. We did everything we could and survived," Bramplepaw said and pressed his face into Tawnypaw's cold fur.

Someone touched his shoulder and Bramplepaw turned around. He saw Featherpaw and the other apprentices there. "It's a new sunrise, and the sunsets are now gone."

Together, they watched the sunrise and this time it wasn't blood red, but bright orange for the new life to be led.

**Author Note:**

**The END! How did yall like it? I know I know, a lot of errors. Like, how could an apprentice defeat Scourge? Well, the strangers trained Cedarpaw in awesome killing combat so he was a tank basically. Also, the quote at the beginning was from a short story I had to write for someone about storys and where they form and how they die. Here are some personnal thanks:**

**Reviewers: You guys rock! I love you guys for helping me through this.**

**: You rock for putting up this site!**

**Erin: For making this series.**

**Faithful Reader: You made this all possible.**

**Note- There is a poll on my profile, check it out!**

**Respones!**

**I'm just gonna make one big response:**

**I love you for reviewing. This story is for you guys and you guys only. Keep on being awesome!**

**I hoped you liked the ending and this story. It was kinda nice to see it grow. XD. Now, the question is: Sequel, or no Sequel?**

**Love forever and always,**

**Holly (And I am sorry for killing everyone off)**


	16. Chapter 15: Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Did you guys think this was an extra chapter? Well it's not!

This is just a little thing for the future:

I am desperately looking for a coauthor or someone to just bounce ideas off of. I mean, my pillow isn't the best helper. If you want to help, just PM me or leave a review on this story. This is why I need a coauthor.

I do have some plans to write a sequel, but it won't happen unless I have someone helping me along. I mean, you saw how long it took me to finish this story. Plus, I got another AU story in my mind for Warriors (won't tell you guys about it, don't want to ruin the surprise) and I would like someone to help me with that story also.

Remember, if you feel like you wanna do this, then PM me or leave a review.

Also, keep on checking up on me or put me on author alerts because I'm gonna keep on coming up with Warriors stories and oneshots, along with some other T.V. shows (Supernatural, 21 Jump Street, House, etc.)

Keep an eye on my profile also, because if I'm gonna write a sequel, that's where I'm gonna announce if I will or will not.

Thanks for sticking with me (and vote on my poll)

Holly


End file.
